Lucy Hates to Leave
Previous episode: Lucy Wants to Move to the Country Next episode: Lucy Misses the Mertzes http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HateToLeave.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BackUpBoxes.jpg Plot It's time for the Ricardos to leave their beloved Mertzes and move to the country. The only problem is that a young couple wants to have the Ricardos' apartment right away, and the Ricardos can't move in to their new house yet. So, the Mertzes let the Ricardos stay during the waiting period. But overly cramped conditions from all the Ricardos' packed items don't make for a very fun time for anybody. Trivia *Strangely, even though the Mertzes' apartment is far more crowded this time around, what with boxes everywhere, the Ricardos and Mertzes don't get on each others' nerves nearly as much as when they stayed together in episode #97. Maybe the impending move and loss of each others' company made them get along better. *The writers were so detailed about how they wanted the Mertzes crowded apartment to look after the Ricardos moved in that they even drew a diagram of how the set should look with all the boxes directly into the script! *New tenant Mrs. Taylor horrifies Lucy when she wants to use her own lampshade, paint the coffee table black, and saw off the couch's legs. Lucy ends up buying most of her furniture back, hating to see it ruined. *Ricky says that he'll be 56 when the 20-year mortgage on the new house is paid off, meaning he's currently 36. But Lucy said Ricky was 35 FIVE years ago, way back in episode #20! *Fred NOW says in this episode that the 99-year lease is only two years ago, and that there are still 97 years left! The same thing was said in episode #134, which took place TWO years ago! *Ethel says that Fred stayed up all night to calculate how much money 97 years' worth of rent is worth. Seriously?! This is quite a simple calculation. All you need to do is multiply 12 months in the year by $125, to find out how much rent per year you'd pay. Then, you take that answer and multiply it by 97 years to get the total of $145,000. Even if Fred were extremely poor at math and didn't have a calculator, it shouldn't have taken him all night to multiply (125) (97)! *Fred wanted hot mustard on his sandwich, and Little Ricky wanted chocolate milk, not white milk. *The Ricardos end up having to stay with the Mertzes two extra weeks because the title search for the new house was delayed by two weeks. *We learn that 3C, the Mertzes' apartment, is right across the hall from 3D, the Ricardos' apartment. *When Lucy and Ethel reminisce about all their fun times together in the Ricardos' apartments, they mention Lucy being locked in the trunk in episode #138, Lucy wallpapering Ethel in the closet in episode #43, and the day of "the pressure cooker exploding." This pressure cooker memory most likely was from episode #39, but Lucy and Ethel weren't home to see it happen. They were working at Kramer's Kandy Kitchen at the time! Lucy does say that it took "two days to get the chicken fricassee off the ceiling." * {In that same train of thought, note after Ethel leaves Lucy in the apartment alone for a few minutes, the extended scene of Lucy tearfully gazing around the apartment that she (and we, the viewers) will in fact, never see again. The last scene with them in that apartment is in the next episode indeed leaving the Mertzes' unit (where they had to stay two extra weeks), after which they move to the Connecticut set for the remainder of the series.} *Ricky mentions they've spent 15 wonderful years in this apartment. Actually most of the time was spent in apartment 4-A,not 3-D where the pressure cooker, and wallpapering memories took place. Quotes *Lucy: (to Ricky) You don't pace around at 3 o'clock in the morning just to put mileage on your new bedroom slippers. *Ricky: That's what I'm worrying about- that house is OURS! *Ricky: You realize how many times I'm gonna have to sing "Babalu" to pay for that house? *Lucy: I've been juggling my age for so many years. I've kind of forgotten what it is, and I wanna leave it that way. *Ricky: What are we gonna farm, anyway? Who do I think I am? Old MacDougal? *Ricky: There's nothin' to cry about. Lucy: Oh, no? Well, I just figured out how old I'll be in 20 years! Ricky: Now, now. You just relax, honey. You were right, honey, you were right. We just got a bad case of homeowner's jeebie-heebies, that's all. *Ricky: Maybe I can get a hit record or somethin' money. Lucy: You never had one before! *Mr. Taylor: It's a little chilly in here. Is it always this cold? Lucy: Well... Fred: Mercy no! The Ricardos like it this way. If there's one thing I give tenants, it's plenty of heat! *Fred: Do you know how much I saved you by being a good-hearted schnook? Here- look at these figures. $125 a month rent for 97 years comes to $145,000. Ethel: So, that's what you spent all night figuring! *Fred: Listen- I'm savin' ya almost $150 grand. The least you can do would be to move out a couple of measly days ahead of time! *Lucy: (to Fred) Are you gonna quibble about a few sticks of furniture your apartment when you just made $150,000? *Ethel: I haven't cried this much since the day I got married. *Fred: This is gettin' to look like the willcall department at Macy's! Ethel: Oh, now, Fred, it's just for four days. Why do you have to grumble so much? Fred: 'Cause grumbling's my hobby, like nagging is yours! *Ethel: I guess we can make room. Fred: Yeah, WE can move out! *Lucy: Where should I put this desk chair? Fred: How 'bout back in your old apartment? Lucy: Oh, now, Fred. I got the desk, I might as well have the chair. Fred: Lucy, please, don't buy back any more of your old stuff. Lucy: Don't worry- I won't. Fred: Thank goodness. Lucy: There's nothing else left... *Lucy: After the way we've been workin', I was kind of looking forward to a hot meal. Fred: Yeah, so was I, but the kitchen is so jammed full of stuff, Ethel couldn't find the stove! *Lucy: I backed up the last two times! Ethel: I got a hungry husband. Lucy: Well, I got a thirsty child! *Fred: (to goldfish Mildred and Charles on piano) Hello, Moby! *Lucy: You know how I have Ricky trained. He's putty in my hands. Ricky: (enters Mertzes' apartment) Lucy! Lucy: Speak of the putty!﻿